


New beginnings

by Dragon_Halfblood7722



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Halfblood7722/pseuds/Dragon_Halfblood7722
Summary: Tara bolted through the darkened streets, wondering how she had forgot to check the sky.
Relationships: None for now





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I wrote this a couple years ago so bear with me. This is an original idea and I got inspiration from my own experiences. Please do not copy or plagiarize. 
> 
> Please leave comments and constructive criticism. Please don’t use profane or obscene language in your comments, and i don’t want to seem rude, but it is against my religion and I’d appreciate it if you’d take my preferences into account. Thanks and enjoy the story!😊 
> 
> Ps. I have about 1 1/2 chapters already written and I’m not sure where I want to take this so pls leave ur thoughts and ideas! Also if u notice any grammatical errors pls notify me and I’ll fix them. Thx and peace out!

Tara bolted through the darkened streets, wondering how she had forgot to check the sky. She was very cross with herself for forgetting to check the sky. That was the #1 rule in her job, Don’t Forget The Sky. Stop it, beat yourself up later, she thought, right now you’ve got to focus on findi-

OPH! Since Tara had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she had turned a corner and ran straight into someone. “Whoa!” said a surprised voice. “Ugh….” Tara groaned. Who did I just run into…..? She clutched her head and looked up, dazed and confused, and saw, by the light of a nearby street lamp, Tommy, a boy from her high school math class. The smart but jocky one who sat two rows back and one seat over from her.“Argh… my head…..Wha...what? T-tara? Oh my gosh, are you ok.…?” his voice trailed away once he saw the look in her eyes. It was pure terror. When Tara had run into Tommy she had realized something. And then she heard it. The almost imperceptible sound of the beast using its tracking ability. Crap.

“Are you ok? You don’t look so good.” he said. If I leave him now, he’s as good as dead... She thought. But if I take him...No leaving him is not an option. She barely considered leaving Tommy, but an image of what would happen to Tommy if she did leave him flashed across her mind. It made her heart go cold with fear and revulsion. So she then made a decision. She grabbed his arm pulled him up, then looked around. She needed a place to hide and perform a magic barrier. She couldn’t do it out in the open, she needed a structure to help hold the spell together. She looked around frantically. Her eyes stopped on a small shed in a nearby backyard. “Bingo.” she muttered. She then dashed across the street, keeping hold of Tommys’ arm. “ Whoa. Wait Tara, where are we going? Are you alright? I know I asked a minute ago, but you didn’t answer. Wait, seriously where are we going?” she heard Tommy ask from behind. She didn’t answer. She let go of his arm so she could jump the fence. She easily jumped the small fence and, landing silently on the other side, tip-towed over to the shed.

“What the heck are you doing?” Tommy asked in an insistent, but hushed whisper, from the other side of the fence. She said nothing in response to his question, but whispered “Shh! Please be quiet. Just trust me and get over here. And hurry.” Tara opened the rickety shed door. It made a low creek of protest but then fell silent. Instead of jumping the fence, Tommy quietly opened the gate and walked through, shutting it soundlessly behind him. Jogging over quietly he said,”I’m going to ask again and this time I expect an answer. What are we, or more accurately you, doing.” he stated in a tone that left no room for maneuvering out of it. But instead of answering, Tara suddenly hissed, “Shhh!!” Her sharp hearing had picked up something that wasn’t just the flap of wings. 

Along with the flapping of huge wings, the dry scrape of claws on asfalt. And yes, to her dreading realization, there were two. And they were much too close for comfort. She needed to hurry. Already having a hold of the door to the shed, she pushed Tommy in and closed it behind her, latching the meager lock in place, though why she did it she didn’t know, since it wouldn’t do any good for what was about to happen. She lightly touched the center of the door, raised her hands, closed her eyes, and began a very long and complex spell. She started chanting, her voice growing from a whisper to an indoor volume to almos a yell. Tommy couldn’t make sense of the words, and even though his curiosity and fear were at their highest, he kept his mouth shut, for he felt that if he were to interrupt the strange chant, something very terrible would happen. 

After about a 1 minute of Taras chanting, a small pinpoint of golden light appeared in the center of the door. The pinpoint of light never got brighter, but grew outwards until the entire inside of the shed was blanketed in a curtain of golden light. No sooner had Tara finished the spell, that the flapping of gigantic wings filled the air. A frustrated screech ripped through the night. The sound was like the screech of tires and the cry of an eagle in one. The shed shook, as the sound drowned out everything else. With his ears ringing and his body shaking uncontrollably Tommy started to scream, but Tara clamped a hand over his mouth. Once the sound had passed Tara slowly put a finger to her lips. Then, once Tommy had gave a slight nod she removed her hand and put her mouth very close to his ear. 

Whispering in a whisper almost inaudible, she said in a very weary voice, “Don’t speak. The Sinar M’acia may…. still be near.” He nodded in acknowledgement since he was unable to speak, due to his shock. Tara swayed on her feet, outing a hand to her head, and opened her mouth to say something. But she didn’t get the chance, because she then collapsed, giving tommy barely enough time to catch her before she hit the ground.


End file.
